star_warfare_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AbsoluteZero12/Star Warfare: Epoch Nightmare -- Prologue
Next Chapter > April 19, 1073 UBW "Hey!" greeted a man in a white lab coat, with the doors opening with a hiss as he walked through, and closing behind him. "How are we feeling today, Mr.…?" "Hadron. Though isn't it somewhere on that fancy clipboard of yours?" The man chuckled. "It is, but you were quicker to the punch." "You've seen me at least five other times. Gonna jack me up with more of that voodoo in a needle?" "To put it simply, uh…" he looked at his clipboard. "Ray, the injections you've been receiving are…more or less enhancement supplements. That's why we've been also had you involved in physical testing." Ray smirked. "When do I get the punching bag in a lab uniform?" "A sense of humor. I'd almost forgotten you're quite the wisecrack, almost as easily as I forget your name." "Heh. One real question, doc. Why am I doing this again?" "Well we took you, an orphan for only you know how long, off of the streets and gave you a roof to live under, food to eat, and a place to rest your head. In exchange, for performing some tests on new formulas, before we start administering them to other clinics, hospitals, the like." "So in other words, I'm your guinea pig?" Ray implied, with a slight smile on his face. "No." he said, slightly frustrated. "It's for your benefit. The abominations this planet has been infested with could be dealt with a lot easier if we can enhance the human body beyond its normal limits, and to be able to resist the radiation of mithril. That's what we are funded by the government to do. At your age, you're still growing, and your body would show the best results. If you'll excuse me, I don't think you need a briefing. The nurse will be in shortly." He turned to leave, with the doors repeating their earlier actions. Another researcher was waiting outside, looking through the one-way window at Ray. "Are you sure you want to keep going through with this, Shaun?" "Yes. As I told him earlier, this is what we are funded to do. Why would we stop?" "For one, we've determined before that as of now he is roughly seventeen years of age. Isn't that against some sort of law? And secondly, his body is slightly enhancing in physical ability yes, most notably his reflexes and his stamina, but he's starting to show some…side effects. After all, we are injecting him with DNA samples of certain alien species." "What kind of side effects?" "He's starting to get a bit…aggressive. When we administered the mithril test, there was a spike in his attributes, and his blood toxicity stayed almost normal. But his blood started to put off a strange radiation, not unlike the atomic makeup of beam weaponry currently being employed. They were manufactured with some alien tech, so that's not surprising. But that's what I'm worried about." "That he's actually succeeding in resisting mithril radiation? Then we're doing something right." "Yes, he's starting to get an immunity, but…he's showing an, from a lack of a better way to put it, addiction to the power boost he's getting from it. That why these aliens, excuse me, Aparus, are so obsessed with it. It just makes us greedy psychopaths until it rots our brains. In other words, it's starting to turn him feral." "Hmm…can you still keep him restrained without problem?" "Yes…" "Then all is fine. Continue with your work as normal." Shaun stopped another passing man in a coat. "You're leading the mithril and robotics team, correct?" "Yes, sir." "Good. I need some drones for our subject to spar with. I want to see how his abilities stack with actual opponents. Understand, Mr…?" "Jasra, sir. Shadus Jasra. I will comply as soon as possible." ---- "How's he holding up?" "Not well, Shaun. While one could say he's definitely hardy and unaffected by mithril's psychological effects completely, he's getting almost uncontrollable. He's actually attempted to attack two workers this week before we were able to restrain and calm him. We've got to stop this before it gets worse." "We will work out the kinks along the way. For now he only has one dose left on schedule that's two days from now. Just make sure you restrain him before you give it to him." "Shaun, I believe this is getting out of hand. I don't think you release that his own genes are mutating. His cells are starting to actually divide with Aparus genetics. If we keep this up all we will have succeeded in doing is making a new breed of Aparus." "I understand your concerns, but we need to realize the full effects of our current serum before we can start making major tweaks. We can't fix what we don't know is wrong." "I hope you're right about this." ---- Alarms were blaring, while red lights flashed. Researchers and workers were running around frantically. "What's going on?" "I warned you, Shaun! The subject tore his restraints and murdered everyone in the room. I would have died too if I didn't have to step out for a phone call! He's on the loose and he's somehow formed an armored exoskeleton. Now he's on the rampage. None of our weapons here can even scratch him." "Did you not try to subdue him with the ion nets!?" "We've got bigger problems than just him! He's gotten to the Aparus specimens. He's communicating with them and they're LISTENING! They're obliging to his will! This entire facility will be rubble soon, and it's going to be on your hands!" Piecing of ceiling fell as tremors occasionally rumbled through the halls. "The upper floors are probably caved in by now. We're going to be buried underground, Shaun. I just hope the outside is ready for the nightmare we've created. I hope they are. We certainly weren't…" Category:Blog posts